


Breakfast

by Christoph_Einar (ChristophInTheNightSky)



Category: Hungry Hearts (2014), Peter Rabbit (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristophInTheNightSky/pseuds/Christoph_Einar
Summary: This pairing was the first mentioned in the request and what an interesting pairing! :D





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [operahousehomicide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/operahousehomicide/gifts).




End file.
